


Remembering Isabella

by PhinFerbFan5



Category: Milo Murphy's Law, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Episode: s02e01 The Phineas and Ferb Effect, F/M, Post-Episode: s02e01 The Phineas and Ferb Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhinFerbFan5/pseuds/PhinFerbFan5
Summary: After the climactic battle of the Pistachion Invasion, Isabella's feeling a little forgotten.
Relationships: Amanda Lopez/Milo Murphy, Phineas Flynn/Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Remembering Isabella

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! First published fanfic. I wrote most of this a while ago after the crossover aired and I was annoyed Isabella wasn't in there more.

Milo wiped his head of sweat as he shifted a fallen beam to get at some debris from a destroyed stall he wanted to help clean up. As he took a step forward, two more wooden beams fell in his way. Milo smiled. It filled him with reassurance that everything was back to normal.

"Hello?"

Milo turned from shifting debris in the post battle clean up effort to find a younger girl with a bright pink bow in her hair.

“Hey. I’m Milo.” Introduced himself cheerfully

“Hi. I was just wondering about that giant robot.” The girl started.

“Oh that.” Milo nodded, “These kids called Phineas and Ferb..”

“Yeah. I know them.” She interrupted, “I was just wondering why they made it look like you.”

“Well, I’m a Murphy you see. And everything that can go wrong will go wrong around me. But these guys made an exosuit that directs it at other things.” Milo explained.

“Murphy’s Law? That’s a thing?” she puzzled.

“Yeah. Do you know that smart guy?” Milo asked.

“Phineas?” she tried.

“No. He… He’s over there.” Milo pointed.

“Oh Baljeet. Yeah.” She nodded.

“He figured out how Murphy’s Law works and explained it all. Though I didn’t understand a word.” Milo chuckled.

“Yeah. That’s Baljeet.” She gave a knowing smiled, “You’d definitely want him with you in the apocalypse to figure out what’s going on.”

“You were one of the fireside girls that helped us out right?” Milo checked.

“Oh. Yeah.” The fireside girl modestly admitted.

“Thanks for helping us out. You really… helped. What was your name again?” Milo asked.

“Oh sorry. I’m Isabella. Phineas might have mentioned me. No he wouldn’t have mentioned me. Why would he have mentioned me?” Isabella dismissed, a bit flustered.

“I can’t recall him mentioning you.” Milo thought back.

“Oh…” Isabella seemed to freeze in place. “..Ok.”

“Sorry. I mean you might have been mentioned.” Milo tried to fix.

“No no. It’s fine.” Isabella tried to smile back, “I guess he wasn’t worried about me. Why would he be? We’re all fine now. No need to worry.”

“So you’re alright now?” Milo checked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I honestly couldn’t care less if he mentioned me or not. I’ve already forgotten what you said.” Isabella hastily dismissed.

“No I meant with being turned into a pistachion.” Milo clarified.

“Oh.” Isabella changed gears, “Well, I wasn’t a big fan of being a plant. But I’m fine now.”

“Oh good. I’m glad to hear it.” Milo smiled and then glanced around, “Say, did you happen to see a girl who got pistachionised around my age? Dark straight hair with a head band. Wearing mostly pink, with a white shirt and jeans.”

Isabella glanced around at the other helping clean up the fair and then down at her own clothes, “…me? Oh, is that her over by Phineas?”

“Oh yeah. Thanks. Just wanted to check she was ok.” Milo let her know as he started towards her.

Isabella watched him leave with a frown, “Yeah. I’m sure she’ll like knowing you’re looking out for her. And that you mentioned her. And that you remember she exists.”

“Hello?” approached Amanda.

“Hi.” Responded Phineas, looking up from an access panel on the Murphy’s Law Suit.

“I was just wondering why there’s a big robot shaped like Milo.” Amanda got to the point.

“We made it to direct Murphy’s Law towards the Pistachions.” Phineas explained as he closed the panel.

“Direct Murphy’s Law? You can do that?” Amanda looked over the exosuit with wide eyes.

“Well, not now that the suit is wrecked.” Phineas shrugged, “You know Milo?”

“Yes. I’m in his class.” Amanda informed.

“How cool is he! He really saved us back there.” Phineas praised.

“Really? He didn’t ruin everything?” Amanda double checked.

“Oh no. Couldn’t have done it without him. He’s really something right?” Phineas slid down off his machine.

Amanda looked up at the giant head of Milo again, “Yeah. I guess he is.”

“Hey Amanda.” Greeted Milo.

“Milo!” Amanda jumped out of her skin, “You’re right there.”

“Yep. I’m right here.” Milo confirmed cheerfully.

“You didn’t hear that?” Amanda checked.

“Hear what?” asked Milo.

Amanda blushed slightly, “… Nothing.”

“I just wanted to check you’re ok.” Milo scratched his neck.

“Yeah. I’m fine. I hear you helped save all of us.” Amanda brought up as they started walking back towards their friends.

“Me? Oh, I helped were I could.” Milo smiled back shyly.

“What’cha doin?”

“Isabella?” Phineas found her behind him, “Hey! It’s great to see you. Did you see those guys? Ahhh; young love.”

“Young? They’re older than us!” Isabella crossed her arms in annoyance.

“Did you meet Milo?” continued Phineas, “He’s great. I don’t know how he does it, dealing with Murphy’s Law everyday.”

“Yeah. Sounds like you got real chummy.” Isabella huffed.

“Hey. He invited us over his place to watch a tv show made by the guy who went back in time to fix all this. Wanna come along?” Phineas offered.

“Nah I’m fine. I have to go back with the girls and debrief the underground resistance taskforce we set up.” Isabella declined.

“Wow. What stuff did you get up to?” Phineas glanced at her with renewed interest.

“Oh, you noticed I was gone?” Isabella inquired, not looking back at him.

“Of course. I’m sure we could have done a lot more with your help.” Phineas complimented.

“Well I’m glad you were able to find enough replacement work hands.” Isabella clenched her fists, “Glad you weren’t worried about me or anything!”

“Oh no. I wasn’t worried about you at all.” Phineas reassured.

“Oh! I see!” Isabella acknowledged.

“I knew if anyone could survive the pistachio invasion, it was you.” Phineas picked up his toolbox.

“Oh… well yeah.” Isabella puffed out her chest a bit, “I guess you’re right.”

“Until you risked your neck to rescue me that is.” Phineas chuckled with the smallest hint of regret.

“Well. Of course. If anyone was going to brilliantly heroically save the world, it would be you.” Isabella glanced away as her cheeks turned red.

“You know, thinking about you out there, fighting the good fight, that’s what kept me going though all this. But it is great to see you’re alright. I’ll see you round.” Phineas smiled at her as he headed off to Milo’s.

Isabella couldn’t remember what she was trying to be angry about anymore, “…Oh. Ok. Yeah… We’ll do that.” She couldn’t remember how to speak either.


End file.
